


Only You - a 221B

by Laurtew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to be better for his John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You - a 221B

Title: Only You – A 221B  
Author’s Name: Laura Sichrovsky  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 221  
Pairing: Sherlock/John - Established Relationship  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None really. 

Summary: Sherlock wants to be better for his John. 

Disclaimer: This is where I put the statement saying that I do not own John or Sherlock, (Heh! I wish!), or anything relating to the show or books. No one is paying me to do this and if you feel the sudden urge to send me gifts, you might want to talk to someone about that. Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat own all things Sherlock and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns Holmes and Watson. None of them have given me permission to use these characters as I have so if you have problems with the story, please send the pretzel bombs to me, not them. (Though if you could actually send a pretzel bomb to ACD, I’d be impressed.)

Author’s Notes: Thanks need to be given, and here is where they go. Thanks to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat for giving me a Sherlock I can get behind. Thanks to Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman for making this Sherlock and John so amazing. I tried to fight it, but they were just too remarkable not to fall for. Thank you to Elin for reading this over for me. And my biggest thank yous to my guiding influence and my best friend, Ann. She’s the best beta ever and the Sherlock to my John. Without her, I am nothing. (Couldn’t do it without you, love. Wouldn’t want to try.)

  
Only You   


For months after they’ve gotten together, when Sherlock thinks about the fact that John is his boyfriend, he’s confused. No one’s ever loved Sherlock. People have lusted after him, put up with him, and even been fond of him. Some have fallen for his various personas and disguises, but no one has actually loved him, faults and all. Then John Watson came into his life. Wonderful, brilliant, patient, John, who gets frustrated at him, but always forgives. John loves him, even when he’s throwing a tantrum worthy of an over-tired toddler. Sherlock doesn’t understand it, but he finds himself unaccountably grateful when he’s mid-tirade, being insulting and horrible and John is still looking like he feels lucky to be standing next to Sherlock.

It makes him try to be better, though he’ll never admit it. Sometimes, when he gets defensive and throws up verbal armour, using some of the most caustic words in his vocabulary, he’ll see a twinge of hurt in John’s expression and he feels guilty. He’ll stop and take a breath, then wordlessly pull John into an embrace. Apologies are not Sherlock’s thing, but John seems to understand, hugging Sherlock back, resting his head over Sherlock’s furiously beating heart. Yes, Sherlock tries in his own way to be more like John, because his John, deserves only the best.


End file.
